Ignoring is not the right way
by TheoneandonlyFran
Summary: Bella will realise that ignoring something it not the right way of dealin with it.


**Hey guys here is just a one shot about Bella's feelings after they return from Italy. **

**For those who have read my other story I need to apologize for not updating in forever but I have more chapters ready and will post them very soon. I don't want to give you any excuses even though my mind was somewhere else for a long time. Well enjoy! **

Ever since we got back I couldn't handle being around him so I spent most of my time in my room. Since I was grounded anyways I had an excuse to stay in there. Everything was pretty much back to normal, well besides the fact that I ignored certain Cullens. Yes I'm using the plural since I'm avoiding two of them and the others seemed to avoid me the only one I still talked to right now was Emmett and that was because you couldn't stay mad at him for too long. I didn't sit with them at lunch; I just stayed with Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric. The first one was actually thrilled that I didn't spent any time with the Cullens anymore, Mike has asked me on several occasions if I was single again, I told him the truth and said that I wasn't entirely sure about that fact yet. Today was Wednesday which was pretty much like any other day of the week I would go with Angela to my first two classes and Mike would walk with me to my other ones before we all met again for lunch. Sure I had 2 of my morning classes with several Cullens but I just didn't care that much about that fact. As we were on our way to lunch Mike tried another time to ask me out.

"So what do you think about going to a movie on Friday with me?" I was sick and tired of his tries to flirt with me since Jessica was more than interested to go out with Mike.

"I actually can't Mike." I just had to think of an excuse quick enough.

"Oh why not?" Mike looked so disappointed that I almost felt bad for always turning him down, almost!

"I was going to hang out with a friend of mine, sorry." Not that I really was but it kept up appearances.

"Well maybe another time." Mike said hopeful; I just shrugged my shoulders at him and continued walking since I saw Angela and a not very happy looking Jessica waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" It was Angela that spoke up since Jessica was giving me the death glare.

"Oh you know we just got talking a little nothing too special." I got in line for food and saw Emmett coming up behind me.

"Hey Bella Bear; I was wondering if we could talk for a little?" I know I should have said no because he was probably going to ask questions referring to my behavior to the rest of the family but instead I just nodded. He was walking ahead while I just followed him outside. I took one glance to the Cullen table and could see 4 pair of eyes following us.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" I tried to ask him a casual as I could.

"I think you already kind of know." He sat down on the soft grass and motioned me to sit down as well.

"It's too cold!" And that wasn't even a lie I mean it was already March but let's be serious we are living in Forks. Emmett just took of his jacket and placed on the ground for me to sit on which I did.

"So Bella Bear what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant but I just wanted to play dumb, he probably knew what I was doing since he rolled his eyes at me.

"Let's be serious for ones. Why are you ignoring them? I mean I can understand why you would ignore him but Alice? I always thought you guys are close!" And with that sentence he had me, he was right Alice and used to be very close but ever since we got back from Italy and I started to see who Edward really was I actually realized that I confused my feeling for him with love. Those were not the only feelings I got mixed up a little, you see once I got over the fact that he left me I started to realize who's touch, smile and love I really missed. Alice's! Ones I could see clearly I saw that I confused my feelings for her with friendship and unlike the feelings for her brother I couldn't get over her. So there it is, the reason why I'm avoiding two of the Cullens. The one because I don't love him anymore and the other because I love her more than life itself.

"I'm just confused Emmett. Ever since you guys got back everything has been so different than before and right now it just overwhelms me a little." I told him honestly even though I left some points out of my story.

"You don't love him anymore!" It wasn't a question but just a simple statement, suddenly it felt like I couldn't hold myself together anymore and I just started to cry. "Bella I'm sorry." He gathered me up in his big arms and rocked me back and forth while I cried on his shoulder. "Listen why don't we just leave, we could talk a little more but elsewhere."

"I can't Emmett; I'm grounded." He felt his shoulders vibrate and knew he was laughing.

"I think I can take care of that face; I'll just call Carlisle. So what do you think should we leave?" I nodded my head against his shoulder, suddenly I was lifted up carried away from the school building. "We are going to get my car and then go somewhere ok?" I just nodded since I didn't really wanted to say something. He started to run slowly and picked up the past a little bit; I just closed my eyes since I was used to this already. We came to a stop and there I was in front of the Cullen house. " Just stay here and I will get the keys." Emmett set me down softly and ran into the house, before I could even blink he was back and opened the garage. We got in his car and drove down the way through the woods back to the main street. As we did so I could actually see Rosalie's BMW pass us; I just looked the other way so that I wouldn't meet any eyes. We drove a while in silence and I closed my eyes; I was just enjoying the silence. I loved that Emmett knew when silence was needed and I was thankful for that. After 20 minutes we stopped and I saw that we were on the beach but I have never seen this side of it normally I would be at La Push but since Emmett couldn't go there we stayed here.

"This is nice!" I said after a long time of silence; I looked over to see that Emmett was staring out at sea.

"Yeah I like it here, good place to think." I never took Emmett as somebody who would have that kind of place since he seemed to be always in a good mood just like Alice.

"I'm sorry for the break down earlier." He just shock his head and looked at me.

"It had to come sometime; I mean I could tell that you were holding something in. So do you want to tell me?" I took a deep breath and debated whether I should tell him the whole truth.

"It's just that I realized that I don't love him anymore like I used to, on second thought I think I never really did, maybe like a brother but nothing more than that. And because I realized that there was something else I finally found out and right now I'm trying to deal with it all but it is really not the easiest thing. I feel bad that I will hurt him..."

"Oh Bella come on, stop thinking about hurting him since he has hurt you enough in the past and we both know it."

"Ok you are right but there is something else and..."

"You mean you have feelings for someone else." I was shocked when he interrupted me again.

"How did you know?"

"Bella I'm not blind; I mean lets be honest what you said explained why you ignored him but this has nothing to do with Alice." Crap, I never thought he would actually figure it out.

"Does anybody else know about this?" I was scared that I was too obvious; I mean when Emmett knew who else wouldn't?

"I don't think so, Edward knows why you are ignoring him and Alice well she thinks you hate her because she left you."

"I could never hate her; I mean god I love her." There is was, the sentence I never said out loud until now. Emmett smiled at me, but how could he smile I mean I just told him I was in love with his sister(who is taken if I might remind you). "Why are you smiling? This is a disaster!"

"And why is that?" He sounded really curious.

"Because she is with Jasper!" And here I thought Emmett actually knew something but I guess I was wrong. We were interrupted when Emmett's cell rang. He put up one finger for me to hold that thought.

"Yes?...Did something happen?...Rose I'm busy...because she is part of the family and has problems...aww baby don't be that way." He shut his phone; I guess she hung up on him.

"She still doesn't like me." I sighed; I mean I saved her brothers and risked my own.

"No she does but right now she is mad at you because you are hurting Alice." What does he mean I'm hurting Alice?

"Why?"

"Bella she hasn't been herself since you stopped talking to her and ignored her. She takes it really hard." No, this is not what I wanted; I thought I was making it easier for her.

"You know that it's not because I want to but I just can't put that on her, she has Jasper to think about."

"I still think you should talk to her, you might be surprised." I didn't know what he meant by that but I know that I needed to talk to him first since I can continue to hurt the family anymore than I already did.

"Take me back please!" Emmett started the engine without saying anything and drove us back to the Cullen house. We both got out and I saw Rosalie standing on the porch clearly not happy that I came with Emmett. Before I could really take another step Edward was coming down the stairs.

"I guess that is it?" He said to me and walked over to the bench which stood in the backyard; I gave Emmett one last look before I followed Edward. He stood there like a statue not moving an inch.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else I could say to him, even though he hurt me bad I still felt sorry for what I was going to tell him now. I heard him sight before he turned to face me.

"I know! I saw how you struggled after I got back." I took a step towards him and put my hand on his arm.

"I love you but just not the way you would like me to. I love you like I love Emmett, a brother. I know this might be selfish but I would still like to be your friend; I don't want to lose you, you mean too much for me for that." I looked up at him and saw him smiling back at me.

"I would like that and I know I screwed up but I hope we can make a fresh start." I nodded my head and pulled him in my arms. After we broke apart I look up to the house, there was one person left I needed to set things right with but the thing won't be as easy as it was with Edward. "Would you like something to eat before we bring you back home? I'm sure Esme has already something prepared for you." I smiled at that and nodded, when we got inside I got wrapped into a big huge.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much." It was Esme of course.

"I missed you too, sorry I was not hear for a while." She just shook her head and pulled me into the kitchen. Edward was right she had already a diner for me. I eat almost all of the pasta she put on my plate and was stuffed when I got up. "This was really great but I should probably go since Charlie will be mad as hell since I'm still grounded."

"Oh don't worry Carlisle took care of that." Esme said as she started to wash the dishes; I just smiled at her. She was always so sweet and caring; I really don't know how I could go on so long without missing her.

"I should head back anyways." I bid my goodbye to her and walk into the living room where I found Emmett playing some kind of game with Jasper while Rosalie was on the couch watching them. I instantly felt bad when I saw Jasper and looked away from him.

"No reason to feel guilty; I can totally understand you." When he said that he looked at me and winked. Wait did he know what I felt for Alice, well he probably knew since he is a freaking feeling what I am. I did not respond to him but looked at Emmett.

"Umm could somebody take me home?" I asked but avoided Rosalie's look on purpose.

" I will!" I heard a voice behind me say. It was the voice I wanted to hear for the rest of my life whispering sweet nothings into my ear, the voice I dreamed about ever since they left. I didn't dare to turn around to meet her eyes I just nodded to everybody and walked towards the door. I waited outside until Alice came out of the garage with her car; I took a deep breath before I opened the door, this could be really interesting. We took of at a normal speed which is so unusual for any of the Cullens but I guess Alice just wanted to drag the time so that we wouldn't have to part so soon but I really didn't know what to say to her or even how to start so we just drove a whole while in complete silence not even the radio was playing.

"I'm sorry." The same words I started out with when I told Edward I would only be his friend from now on.

"For what? Ignoring me, my calls, any kind of contact from me?" I could hear in her voice that she was beyond hurt.

"I thought I would make it easier for everybody." I told her honestly, there is not really a need to lie at this point.

"Well congrats on your dumb decision!" Wow I knew she wasn't going to be happy but this was the worst tone she ever used on me.

"I know that now but I have my reason for acting the way I did." I didn't really wanted to tell her but since she is already pissed I might as well come clean. "I was trying to understand my feelings not only the ones for Edward but the ones I started to develop for somebody else as well." With that Alice hit the breaks so that we stood right in the middle of the freaking road.

"Is it Jacob? Oh I will kill that stinking mutt!" And here was I thinking it could not get any worse.

"Alice chill it is not Jacob." I tried to calm her down but I could see that it didn't really help, the thing I just didn't get was why she would be so upset.

"Than who is it? Emmett? Jasper? Oh my god it's not Carlisle is it?" She started rambling on and I just let her continue. When I was quite for a while she turned towards me and the first time in ages I looked into her eyes. I saw nothing but hurt in her eyes and my heart melted right there. "Bella tell me who it is? I need to know!"

"Alice who did you leave out and please don't start with Rosalie or Esme and please not somebody like Mike or the others." I could see how she suddenly realized the one name she missed; I expected her to freak out and scream at me but instead I just saw love in her eyes and now I was really confused. Could it really be possible that she would return my feelings? Before I could even say anything else her lips were on mine and unlike Edward's they were soft and really kissable, I slowly started to move my lips with her and found my heartbeat picking up so that is almost jumped out of my chest. We broke after a little.

"I love you!" Three little words I hoped to hear from her but never dreamed I would.

"What about Jasper?" She looked at my confused probably not sure why I would bring him into this. "I mean you guys are together."

"What? No we are not, we never were. I love him like my other brothers but never more. You are the one for me and there is no one else on this planet." I couldn't believe that this was really happening to me so I just kissed her again to make sure that all of this wasn't just some dream and that we could really be together. Forever and this time with the right person.

**So how did you like it? Hope you don't hate it! Reviews are very welcome. Love ya!**


End file.
